


The Burning Accusation

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, general fucked-upness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-30
Updated: 2002-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is kind of fucked in the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burning Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry. Harry being creepy. Pretentious fanwriter. From October 2002.

**The Burning Accusation**

Your eyes are witchy. I do not mean   
feminine, although I have heard envy   
in the moans of girls not blessed with lashes  
so long and so thick--  
lashes that cast butterfly shadows over your cheeks.

No. I mean that your eyes  
are veiled--sometimes--and deep,   
when you will it--or sometimes prismatic  
with glee and malice--or bold, or teasing,  
or benign in thought--sometimes avid in the hunt--  
or furious in thwarted pride--or, sometimes,   
rarest of all (I have seen it--I would swear  
that it was real) gentle.

Your eyes are dangerous--they captivate--  
they refuse to make promises--  
so I call them witchy.  
In another century, in another life,  
they would have hanged you...  
I am certain of it.  
You stand on a scaffold inside my head--  
and your mocking gaze does not waver, even  
when the noose tightens around   
that pretty neck of yours.  
The smug nonchalance of your beauty   
flares brightest in the jaws of doom.

I know you would have hung   
for the witchery of your eyes--  
because, inside my head,  
I am the one who releases the trap door.


End file.
